Never Grow Old
by StrAngeFreAx91
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the book, Tuck Everlasting. The time has come for Winnies choice. The Tucks are well on their way back, she is not only nervous of drinking from the spring.. But will she see her one love again, Jessie?


**ATTENTION READERS! **

**This is my very first story on Fanfiction.. Please go easy on your reviews! :) **

* * *

Ever since the Tuck's disappearance on that stormy night, Winnie Foster had become very lonely, but that did not stop her dreaming about them every day of the month, or year. The family was very strange, but that didn't matter to Winnie. She loved them, and she longed to see them through her teenage years. Although, the county she lived around had changed, drastically... The wood was torn down for destruction, and stores and new restaurants came rolling in each day. She was worried about the spring water, but with that worry had come the emotion of being nervous. She wondered day after day what would happen, yet she did have other things to focus on. She was now 16, yet all through those years, they had still not found out what happened on the stormy night of Mae Tucks arrest, and the disappearance of the family that everyone was now on edge about. Only Winnie held the secret, and she constantly replayed the memory in her mind. What a day.

Now it was coming close to Winnie's seventeenth birthday. Should be happy right? In a few days, she would be 17, she would see the Tucks again, and that dreamy boy that she had loved from the start, with only one look; Jesse. She longed to see him the most, wondering if he had found someone else was a major issue. She had had a few boyfriends, but never had the same feelings for Jesse that she had for those boys. With Jesse, she found that she could be herself around him, with other boys; it was like she was stepping over cracks, trying to make the most of herself for some dumb boy. Now she was single, and she was ready to see dreamy Jesse again… Ooh.

It was a day before the big day. Tomorrow was her birthday. "Tomorrows the day…" Winnie murmured to herself as she sat in bed. She was dressed for bed, and she wiped her eyes tiredly, but somehow her mind wouldn't shut off. She could never get the thought of seeing them again, out of her head. She knew it would be incredible, and most of the people by now would have forgotten about them…But the fear of them getting in trouble like last time, it had finally got to her. Not to mention the anticipation she was feeling, that feeling was so overwhelming. Winnie was restless, she couldn't sleep, and she could barely think without this same thought taking over.

"_Will I go away with Jesse like he said I would, after I had drunk the spring water?" _

Suddenly she had closed her eyes and had begun to fall asleep. She knew tomorrow was going to be exciting, even bigger than life. The wind blew in from her opened windows as it was cool at night, and hot during the day, summer time was here. She loved a nice breeze, as it was refreshing from a hot summer day. She curled up under the sheets and drifted to sleep; dreaming about what the next day would be like. What meeting the Tucks would be like, seeing how much they've changed…? Well, if they have changed, at all.

Soon Winnie had arisen from her slumber and had sat up and stretched, long and lean; Like a cat. She let out a soft yawn and wiped her eyes, almost childishly. She shielded her eyes from the sun rays that had shined through her window frame. Winnie gently unraveled the covers and stepped from her bed walking over to her window. She had taken the edges of the frame and opened the window. She took a deep inhale of the air closing her eyes in the process. Today was the day; the day she was dreaming about for years. She suddenly smiled, and ran to get dressed.

After a while she came running down and ran into the kitchen to be greeted by her mother. Her mother smiled, and greeted her. "Good morning, Sunshine." Mrs. Tuck smiled, and Winnie smiled back. "Good morning, mother." She had eaten a quick breakfast, followed by hugs and happy voices as they sang happy birthday to her as she ate her breakfast. She thought it was silly for them to be like this, it was only a birthday to them, but to her... It was so much more.

She ran to the door with a grin, and opened it to see no one and she was ready to say hello. She frowned, but picked up the note that rested on the welcome mat. She read it with anticipation once she noticed who it was from.

_Hey Squirt! We're back... We missed you so much! But here's the point, we wanted you to come and see us. You know where the spring is? Remember it? Well… Meet us there, oh and Happy Birthday, Winnie. _

_ ~The Tucks._

She let out a small squeal and yelled she would be back later and goodbye before running out and closing the door. Winnie's parents exchanged glances. They were curious, but never the less stayed silent and continued what they were doing. Winnie headed for the Spring nearly bouncing in her boots. She grinned, she was ecstatic.

But when she had gotten to the spring, she saw no one. Winnie frowned confused at this, but then looked around. They were there, she just didn't see them. "Mae? Tuck?" She murmured Miles and Jesse before she walked around. The Tucks stepped out of the shadows and Jesse gave a grin, and Miles gave a warm smile. "We're right here, Winnie."

Winnie turned to see the two boys, smiling. She could barely even speak, heck, she could barely even breathe. Mae smiled while Tuck laughed when Jesse had murmured "No hugs?" Winnie had ran for Jesse giving him a hug and Jesse grinned spinning her around in the hug. Miles chuckled and Winnie gave everyone else hugs while Jesse was more focused on giving her the spring water, but it was Winnies choice. "Your 17 now, it's the big day." Mae said, smiling. Winnie smiled too, but she stayed by Jesses side. "Can we get started... right now?" Winnie said, and Jesse gave a chuckle at her anticipation.

"Sure." Tuck said, going to get a cup and coming back a moment later with the cup full of the spring water. Tuck had smiled when Winnie grinned. Soon Winnie had taken the cup, and pressed it to her lips. Jesse was jumping with joy, almost a little too much. Miles laughed at that, but bit his lip to keep it down. Winnie took a sip at first, but then smiled and took a small gulp. Then took the rest if the water in her mouth. She swallowed it all, smiling down to every last drop. Once she released the cup, all of the tucks, and not just Jesse, was grinning and almost cheering loudly. Winnie giggled, and they gave her hugs one by one, but Jesse was last. "Welcome to the family, Squirt." He grinned and gave her a gentle hug. Winnie smiled at the embrace, but was saddened that she would have to leave her family. But they would understand... Right?

After all the action of Winnie finally coming into the family, they decided to go to her parents and tell them what had gone on, and surprisingly they were very understandable. Winnie was finally happy and had stuck to Jesse's side like glue, and he seemed to not even mind. The Tucks had taken Winnie not to far from the house, but Jesse had other plans. He and Winnie went on to being a couple, and that was by far the most incredible thing she had dreamed of, all her life. The Tucks lived on, and so did Winnie, happily with her other family, the Tucks. She stayed in touch with her old family though, and was exceptionally happy at how well they understood her. She had a lot to do in life, and even more time to do everything. What would you do if you could live forever?

* * *

**Please review! :) **


End file.
